Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of stop and turn signal lights that are frequently used on large vehicles such as trucks and tractor trailers.
Description of the Prior Art
To the best of the present inventor's knowledge, the present invention is totally unique and there is no prior art of which the present inventor is aware that would disclose or make obvious the present invention.